Me Against The World
by LusayLu182
Summary: One-shot. Just a little something I thought up. City's burning, people need help. Will Shadow help or not? A tad bit of romance, but nothing major.


**Lusay: **Hi everyone! I decided I'd write down something I thought up the other day. You all know Helen from Sonic X, right? Well, I always wondered how things would work out if Shadow every saw her, considering the fact that she looks exactly like Maria, except in a wheelchair. So that's when I came up with this, it is based off the song Me Against The World, by Simple Plan. That song just screams "Shadow!" and apparently lots of You Tubers agree with that one. Anywho, enough of my rambling, let's do it to it!

_Me Against The World_

Station Square was on fire! Yes, the whole city! And every "hero" in the area was working their butts off trying to help; the fire department, of course, was busy attacking the scorching flames with water, and rescuing those who haven't gotten out of the buildings. The police and GUN were currently evacuating the hopeless city. The paramedics were treating those injured. And Sonic the hedgehog assisted the firemen by helping get to people that they couldn't. Yeah, it wasn't a pretty sight. But at least everyone who could do something, was doing what they could. Oh wait. I was wrong.

Not very far from the city, a certain red and black hedgehog stood, leaning against a tree, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Many people would ask why on earth Shadow the hedgehog was being so lazy and careless, while the entire city was burning! Well, I guess the fact that he was asleep kinda helped him not be able to notice, but seriously?!

Finally, the people's cries and screams reach his ears. He slowly opened his ruby-red eyes and looked down to see what looked like the end of the world! Ok, maybe it was just the end of Station Square, and GUN HQ, and all those cool clothing stores. But to him, that's what it must've looked like! Now after Shadow had so kindly stopped an evil plan of revenge; thought of by his own creator, and kept his own "father" from taking over the planet, you'd think that this guy was finally starting to see the good in people. Maybe he'd finally seen what Maria ment when she asked him to help people and be friends with them.

But no. Instead of rushing to the seen, like Sonic would've done, Shadow actually smirked and chuckled a bit! Does this guy have mental issues or what?! One minuet he's trying to destroy the world, then he saves it. Then he's gonna go destroy it again, but then he stops. And now he's gonna laugh at these poor people's distress?! As he forgotten everything that Maria had asked of him?!

Ah, no he hasn't. He's just being very stubborn right now. If you doubt me, then see what Shadow's thinking.

_Maria wanted me to help people. I promised her I would. But I guess this is just one of those promises I can't keep. Not after what happened._

Everything that he fought to keep out of his mind came flooding back in. Himself, trapped inside the pod, unable to do anything about the soldiers who were pointing that horrible gun at her. The trigger being pulled. Maria's cries of pain as her blood splattered...

"No!" Shadow screamed. The image wouldn't leave. He had tried to put the past behind him, he really did, but it just wouldn't leave. He couldn't forget what they had done to her. To them.

Weak with grief, Shadow slid to his knees, shaking uncontrollably as hot tears ran down his face. _I never even got the chance to tell her...how much I loved her. Those stupid soldiers killed her. I'll never forgive then for it. Never. It's me against the world._

**It doesn't have to be that way.**

Shadow's head jerked up as he looked around. He had heard a voice. But where did it come from?

**You'll never be truly free unless you learn to forgive, Shadow. It's the only way.**

Shadow couldn't find the voices source, but he recognized it. _Ma-Maria?_

**Please Shadow. Do this for me.**

_Maria...I...I can't._

**Yes you can. You were created to help people. You have done so in the past, and I am proud of you. But they need you now. They need a hero.**

_Well, I'm no hero. The only reason why I've done anything good in my life is because of you. I know you want me to help them...but I just can't. I loved you Maria. I really did. But I think you asked too much from me._

…

_Maria?_

**Shadow. You've always been a hero to me. Sure, you've made a few bad decisions, but we're not perfect. Even if that what you want to call yourself. I know your struggling to do the right thing, but I know you'll choose what's right. And Shadow...I loved you too. Just remember that.**

Shadow was quiet for a moment, thinking it over. Finally, he nodded.

"I'll help them Maria. I'll keep our promise."

With that, he skated toward the flaming city. Right outside a tall burning apartment building, stood a fifteen year old red-head, known to Sonic and the others as Chris. He saw Shadow, and waved him over in a desperate way.

"Is there a problem?" Shadow asked calmly.

"Is there a problem?!" Chris shouted. "The whole city's on fire, I have no idea if my parents are ok, my girlfriend is trapped on the top floor of that building, the firemen can't get to her, Sonic is busy recusing some orphans, and you ask me if there's a problem?!"

Shadow took a quick step back. "Ok! Sorry. She's in that building?" He asked.

Chris nodded. Shadow wasted no time spin dashing up it and crashing through the glass window. He looked around the smoke-filled room and tried to breathe, finding that it was not exactly easy.

"Somebody! (Cough) Help me!"

Shadow quickly found the girl, trapped in her wheelchair. She looked at him with pleading blue eyes.

"Please, help me, sir!"

Shadow was taken a back for a brief second. The girl reminded him of Maria so much. The hair, the eyes, everything!

The think smoke snapped Shadow out of his daydream. He ran up to the girl and asked if she was hurt.

"No," she said. "But it's really hard to breath up here. And it's so hot!"

Shadow nodded and carefully picked her up bridal style. "Just hold on tight, ok?" he asked.

The girl nodded and clung to his neck to tight he almost choked. He ran to the window and jumped out, using his hover shoes to get them to the ground safely.

"Helen!" Chris shouted happily. "Thank goodness you're ok!"

(About an hour later)

Shadow was back at his tree, pondering what had happened. The city was destroyed, but at least everyone was safe, and the fire was out. But he couldn't forget the blond-haired girl he had saved. Had it been mere coquicedence?

"Shadow?"

He turned and looked at Sonic. He was stingy and smelled like smoke, but his eyes were bright with satisfaction.

"Yeah?" Shadow asked.

Sonic smiled and patted the other hedgehog's back. "Just wanted to say thanks. I knew you had it in ya!"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, I didn't do it for you. I did it...for her."

Sonic nodded in understanding.

**Thank you, Shadow the hedgehog.**


End file.
